


City lights

by mkhhhx



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Canon Compliant, Cats, Clubbing, Implied Sexual Content, Japan, M/M, Neither angsty nor fluffy really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: A meeting at "the usual", a place that stayed the same but is also so different than before.These days though, their meetings always seem to lead to the same things at the early hours of the night.





	City lights

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt with this fandom and ship, although I've been stanning for quite some time. It's nothing much but I hope you enjoy.

Yunho tosses and turns on the bed. He knows it’s late, from the lights flickering off one by one at the skyscrapers out of his glass window. He also knows he has to be up early in the morning, get breakfast with Changmin and the managers who are next room and head off, first to an interview and next to a radio station.

He can’t sleep, so tries watching television, takes a warm shower, stares out of the window to the dark sky trying to occupy his mind. His hand is itching to unlock his phone again, look at the last message he received.

 

_Jae 23.46  
I know you’re in Tokyo. Meet me at the usual?_

Yunho does remember the last time they met at “the usual”. It was brief, a couple drinks, some dancing and they were in Jaejoong’s apartment, sprawled on the couch like teenagers.

He was sure Changmin knew, the other day he felt so exposed. Like when a manager would find them together with Jaejoong in some locker room long ago. He could even smell Jaejoong’s cologne on himself, but maybe it was all in his mind. He had promised he wouldn’t be so reckless again, but now that Jaejoong was so close and approachable it was too difficult to resist.

Japan was kind to them. Jaejoong had his apartment, Yunho many hotels he trusted his privacy to. Both their privacies, because at nights like this they usually ended up at the same place. The club they would always meet was an old one, way past its prime time which was over a decade ago. They would go there as five and get celebratory drinks after recordings and concerts. Only two of them kept up the tradition and their recordings weren’t even shared anymore.

Yunho would give anything in the word to sing alongside Jaejoong again, fill the bits and pieces in his new songs, because he knew their voices were meant to be together.

_Jae 00.37  
Are you coming?_

Yunho is sure he won’t fall asleep. Has comes to terms with the fact that he’ll get an earful from the make-up girls the next day for his black circles. He gets up and opens the small closet of the hotel room, he doesn’t have many clothes with him anyway since it’s just a three-day stay. A black button down and jeans do for him, his leather jacket along with his lens. Wearing glasses in clubs got out of fashion a long time ago.

He shaves and puts on his favorite cologne, the one Jaejoong has whispered how much he likes so many times before. Looks at himself in the mirror, the short brown hair and the faint lines on his forehead.

A crowded bathroom comes to mind, Yoochun, running in and out in panic because he hasn’t decided on what to wear and Junsu styling his hair with too much gel. He dismisses the picture like it’s his second nature and he’s not sure he misses those times they were all together or just the times he was younger and way more reckless.

 

_Yunho 00.52  
Yes._

It takes only a couple of minutes to halt a taxi and he remembers the address by heart. There’s traffic near the center of the city but he doesn’t mind the long ride, he knows Jaejoong will be waiting for him. The lights get brighter, the neon signs more colorful and the people louder. It’s a part of this city Yunho doesn’t miss that much. He only misses Jaejoong these days.

The taxi stops a few meters from the club’s door, always crowded and Yunho pays, gives a generous tips and gets out to the cold night air. There’s melted snow at the sides of the road and people lining for meters in front of the door.

He skips all of this and steps to the bouncers. He smiles and they smile back, they’ve been the same the last few times he came. Someone seems to recognize him but doesn’t say anything as he’s let in from the big heavy doors, entering a different world. A world filled with loud basses and smoke and blinding lights.

He heads to the bar, spreading wide at the one side of the club, dotted with black and silver stools and patrons of all kinds. At the very end, Yunho finds the one he’s looking for.

“Having a good time?” He places a hand on Jaejoong’s shoulder, leans in his space and still has to shout on top of his lungs.

Jaejoong turns around on the stool, gives him the once over with a wide smile.

“Well now I am.”

Yunho orders a drink he’s not remotely interested in drinking. He makes small talk about his recent activities and listens to Jaejoong’s, even though they text more nights than not anyway. In the crowd he feels secure, invisible when he creeps a hand up Jaejoong’s waist and pulls him on the dancefloor, when he noses Jaejoong’s neck and feels the other man shivering in his hold, moment before they start dancing together.

He’s not tipsy enough to get too close in a lewd way, but Jaejoong who seems more worked up moves fluidly around him, touches Yunho like he deserves all of the attention in the world. And Yunho wishes he would, just for once, build up the courage to kiss him right there, not care about the consequences of someone seeing them, of a paparazzi being among the dancing masses of people.

“Don’t worry!” Jaejoong used to hold his hand and happily swing it between their bodies when they returned from clubs at early mornings, “If anyone finds out about us, we’ll just leave and start new lives, together.” And if only it was that easy, Yunho would have already tried it, without even waiting to be discovered.

He shakes himself out of his thoughts at the feeling of soft lips on his throat, hands pulling the back of his shirt in need. He laughs against the crown of Jaejoong’s head and slowly starts stepping out of the dancefloor, to the badly lit walls.

He’s pressed on the nearest one when he sees Jaejoong mouthing something, with their noses touching, asking if Yunho wants to spend the night together, but they both know he doesn’t even need to answer.

 

The ride to Jaejoong’s apartment is longer than the one to the club. The radio is playing quietly as the lights lessen, the car slipping into a quieter neighborhood.

It’s all very familiar to Yunho, he’s been there before and he will be there again. It’s better than hotel rooms, the apartment decorated to Jaejoong’s elegant sense, with the occasional photos here and there. Jaejoong’s family, SM’s trainees, some award shows.

 

“I have been gifted some fine whiskey, want to try?” Jaejoong takes a slim bottle out of his cupboard, two cups and some ice from the fridge.

Yunho nods, jumping to sit on the kitchen island. He knows it irritates Jaejoong. And he knows he can get away with it.

Yunho takes a sip from his own glass and pulls Jaejoong to stand against him, between his legs. They lock eyes as Jaejoong take a sip of his drink, swallows it slowly, his Adam’s apple bopping and Yunho struggling to keep the distance between them.

“Did they notice you sneaking out?” Jaejoong laughs, as if someone could scold Yunho like when they were younger.

“Maybe” Yunho shrugs and his patience is starting to run low. He takes the glass from Jaejoong’s hand, places it on the counter at a safe distance from them and pulls his lover closer. Their noses touch, their eyes close and their lips are seeking for each other.

And despite the longing and limited time, that first kiss of the night is still soft as ever, breaking off to little giggles and big smiles. The second is more aggressive, Yunho half lying on the marble counter and Jaejoong slowly untucking his shirt.

The bedroom is too far away and the soft lights slipping from the kitchen’s window romantic enough for the occasion. So Yunho forgets all the responsibilities he’s gonna have the next day and stays focused only on the hands pulling his pants off and the soft hair tickling his stomach while Jaejoong trails his kisses lower and lower.

 

It’s a night spend in Tokyo like many others before, followed by a morning Yunho wishes he’s gonna experience more of.

Jaejoong’s house is quiet, the sun creeping from the windows and the occasional car passing from the street. Yunho wakes up too early, nested in a bundle of white sheets, two cats sleeping at the other side of the bed along with their owner.

Yunho gets up as quietly as he can, one of the cats sparing him an annoyed look. He spots his clothes, discarded somewhere in the living room but doesn’t make the effort to pick them up, except from his phone and wallet.

He opens the closet and borrows a pair of plain gray joggers and a black shirt, wears his jacket above. The next time they meet, he’s gonna give them back, if he feels like it.

He finds the spare toothbrush that Jaejoong keeps for him at the bathroom and makes himself a coffee, mentally counting how much time he has left until the managers call him for breakfast. Enough to enjoy the peace and quiet of the spacious living room, to pet Jaejoong’s cat for a bit before he searches for pen and paper.

He contemplates waking Jaejoong up for a second, but neither is ever keen on saying goodbye. He sets on leaving a simple message on the bedside table, at the side Jaejoong always leaves empty instead.

 

**_I’ll be back soon, unless you’re back at Korea sooner._ **

 

****

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
